This invention relates to a right hand drive vehicle steering system that may be factory built or converted from a left-hand drive steering system and the method of conversion from left hand drive to right hand drive or vice versa. The system is particularly applicable to Cab Over Engine (COE) trucks although will work with most mobile vehicles.
The system of this invention uses an existing left-hand drive steering gear for the right side of the vehicle. The pitman arm that directs the wheel direction of steering is outboard of the steering gear for left hand drive applications and inboard of the steering gear for right hand drive applications. Because the gear is designed for left-hand drive use, it is not easily mounted on the right side of the vehicle. A steering gear adapter bracket is needed to mount the left-hand drive designed steering gear on the right side of the vehicle. The steering gear adapter bracket may be mounted to a vehicle radiator-mounting bracket also located on the chassis.